grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Bell
=Phil Bell= *Edit **History Phil Bell is an unofficial consigliere of the Pegorino Family in Alderney. He primarily ran their front operations, but was also involved in some wetwork - he accompanied Niko Bellic on three violent missions for the Pegorinos. Biographyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Phil_Bell&action=edit&section=1Edit Phil Bell was born in 1968 in Alderney City, and is of 90% Irish with some Italian heritage. He acts as if he were a full Italian, probably to fit in with his fellow mafioso. In Catch the Wave, Phil says a lot of Italian phrases, and calls the Irish Mob " Irish idiots", suggesting he is a bit ashamed to be Irish. At age 16 in 1984, he was arrested for trying to steal a car. Between 1988 and 1990, during his early 20s, he was arrested for promoting gambling and manslaughter. Phil had probably joined the Pegorino Family by then; Jimmy Pegorino says in Pegorino's Pride that Phil is a long-time trusted business partner of his. He also says that he wishes to promote Phil, but worries whether it will offend the Commission who are somewhat racist against non-Italians. He was married and has two or more children, born after 1990 (fighting for custody strongly suggests the kids are under 18). Phil maintains that he is a legitimate businessman, managing construction yards and the Pegorino-owned Honker's Gentlemen's Club based in Tudor. The authorities have his places of business bugged, so he speaks in generalities which will not implicate him in anything, and is especially cautious with his planning. He and fellow Pegorino capo Ray Boccino secretly hate each other, because Phil believes "every move he makes is so obvious, it's disgusting to see him trying to sleaze his way up the ladder". Ray is also much more ambitious and even selfish, while Phil believes that "there ain't much in this life you got control of", which is why he follows Jimmy's orders to the letter, even when he believes it won't work perfectly (as seen in Catch the Wave). Phil and Jimmy Pegorino's wife Angie are very good friends, causing some to believe they're having an affair. Jimmy doesn't believe the rumors, and has trust in Phil. Towards the end of the game, the Pegorino Family gets too much police attention, leading Jimmy to believe the family has several rats. He contemplates which one of his capos he should kill - Phil and Ray each secretly suggest to Pegorino that he kill the other. Jimmy eventually decides to kill Ray. At the very end, whether Deal or Revenge is chosen, Phil chooses to leave organized crime for good in favor of a simple life in a small town. He calls Niko to wish him all the best and they leave on good terms. Mission appearanceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Phil_Bell&action=edit&section=2Edit ;GTA IV *No Way on the Subway *Truck Hustle (Boss) *Catch the Wave (Boss) *Trespass (Boss) *To Live and Die in Alderney (Boss) *Pest Control... *If the Price is Right (Deal) *A Dish Served Cold (Voice, Revenge) *Credits (GTA IV) Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Phil_Bell&action=edit&section=3Edit *GTA IV originally called for the player to choose whether to kill Phil or Ray, however it was changed before the game was officially released. Ray became the only one who could be killed. *Phil may make a cameo appearance in the mission I luv LC speaking with Gay Tony while exiting Maisonette 9. Others believe that it is not Phil, but Bernie Crane. *Phil Bell may be based off of Henry Hill from the Goodfellas. They are both Irish-Italians who can't become high ranking members due to their Irish ancestry. *Phil has similarities with JD O'Toole from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: JD also can't get to a high rank in his respective family because of his Irish ancestry. *Phil likes Jazz, as he will respond positively if the player puts on Jazz Nation Radio or Fusion FM while traveling in a car with him. *The radio station that plays in his office at the docks is Liberty Rock Radio. *Like most characters in the game, Phil Bell will wear a unique helmet when riding alongside the player on a motorbike. His helmet is color black with gold/yellow stripes. LCPD Database recordhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Phil_Bell&action=edit&section=4Edit Surname: Bell First Name: Phil Age: 40 Place of Birth: Alderney City, Alderney Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate Criminal Record: *1984 - Grand Theft Auto *1988 - Promoting Gambling *1990 - Manslaughter *2005 - Racketeering Notes: *Chief Lieutenant in the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. *Not believed to be a "made" member of the Mafia because of he is of mixed Irish / Italian ancestry. *Careful about wiretaps and other forms of surveillance. *Maintains that he is a legitimate businessman, managing construction yards and the Pegorino-owned Honker's Gentleman's Club in Tudor.